haloconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andromeda Vadum
"I have always been a good leader to my friends and buddies. I am strict and protective, so anyone who gets in my way shall be killed except for my friends." "Although you accept military participants with the "-ee" suffix, I say that any elite can join the military whether they have an "-ee" suffix or not!" My Halopedian Character Personality ---- Andromeda is a well-known character in the Halo universe, He may not be entirely popular, but he is loyal, strategic, and a good leader. He sometimes looks for competition., and he fights for freedom, and for every aspect of life. --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Years in the covenant ---- I have served 20 years in service to the covenant fleet. I was successful in many battles. I dont have the "-ee" to destinguish me from other elites. I am in the military whether I have an "-ee" suffix or not, it does not matter. Quote: "Although you accept military participants with the "-ee" suffix, I say that any elite can join the military whether they have an "-ee" suffix or not!" --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Enemy to Spartan 079 and 117 ---- I later in life started to seek new enemies and I started his plot to attack the UNSC, Spartan 079, and Spartan 117. --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Building an army ---- During the Age of Discovery, I built an army; I made an army division of a 10 by 10 with two supreme commanders by my side, and nine special ops elites to command the squadron of their group. http://images.wikia.com/halo/images/a/ae/Image3.jpg --Andromeda Vadum 21:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Marching Towards War ---- Later during the Age of Discovery I started a war while the Arbiter and others were on their "Great Journey". I and my squadron of elites then searched for the Spartans and their troops and they found them hiding by a bush I don’t know why they were by a bush…lol…they just were. Anyway they soon fired shots and I (Andromeda) (backing up and trying to find cover) slipped and fell off down a small cliff. While hanging on as best as I could an elite major helped me out and soon after three to five hours of fighting I retreated along with my squad. It was a small victory for the Spartans and the marines. --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) The Great War ---- Soon the time for war came. It took place on a field like the storm only on a smaller scale and without the swirling vortex in the sky. It had a passage to a plateau. I marched somewhat three-thousand miles with my army of one-million or more elites. They were in a division of 10 by 10 while marching. I then said “We will fight to the death and we will fight for the covenant!!!” they then prepared for attack. Spartan 117 and 079 were sniping on the plateau. Then one of the Spartans shot me and I was wounded. I then said “Special Ops elites take over, and you two follow me.” I and my two supreme commanders then went up the passage until they got to the top. I then said “Hey Spartans…surrender or else!” And they did. The elites then took a quick victory and the Spartan marines surrendered. To view the full story of what happened go to: *1. Inside Halo-Fanon *2. Battles *3. The "G" List *4. Click on Great War Covenant Army VS The UNSC --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) A Peace Treaty ---- I and Spartan117 signed a peace treaty. Later the UNSC, the Arbiter, I, and others fought against the battle of the Flood. http://images.wikia.com/halo/images/e/ed/Image_6.png --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) --Andromeda Vadum 21:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Many Different Battles ---- The Pillar of Autumn or The Cairo Station I went to the Cairo station to make sure that the bomb was working properly. I was leading covenant forces on the titular orbital platform. Spartan117 was working alone along with the help of marines. He was throwing grenades and shooting at me and some elites as well. A UNSC soldier then came down and I charged at him with my energy sword and stabbed him in the stomach, then moved my sword to the marines chest. I then teleported to the bomb room to guard. After Spartan 117 killed all of the covenant squadron in the bomb area I then teleported to my small ship the phantom. Outskirts Soon when me and my elites were dropped off by the phantom I then moved towards the truck to take cover and my small squadron of elites were opening fire. As soon as all the elites were dead except for me, I then teleported to the beach where I waited for Spartan117 to come, when he did, I fought while taking cover. When the phantom came I then teleported inside. Sacred Icon This was the first time that I met the Arbiter, I didn’t like his armor it looked too ancient, like it was used 500,000 years ago or something. I liked his tactics and personality. The Arbiter was alone at the library on installation 4. I was fighting off the flood on Installation 4 only in a different location. Sacred Icon(100,000 Years War) As soon as the Arbiter reached the quarantine zone. I met with him and rtas vadum said “We must hold this camp until reinforcements arrive.” I said “ how long.” and rtas vadum said “ I don’t know twenty minutes or so.” and we did slaughtering all of the flood that we came in contact with, it wasn’t easy. Quarantine Zone I took the spectre and I used the turret, my favorite job, we moved into the quarantine zone killing everyone in our way. Later when we reached the Sentinel Construction Factory I said “Hurry Arbiter, move on I will meet you on the gondola somewhat twenty five miles from here.” He said “How do you know” then I said “I just know.” I then left him and continued my way through the flood trying my best to get to the gondola. When I got there I met with rtas vadum and special ops elites. When the Arbiter came I then said “Ok we will move on to the gondola and continue fighting until we get the sacred icon, there should be a lot of enemies but that wont stop us.” As soon as we fought all the flood we encountered, I said “Hurry Arbiter, get the Icon before its too late.” Floodgate During the Second Battle of Earth, The Arbiter, Spartan 117, and I fought the flood. Our job was to stop the infestation and find Cortona, I didn’t feel like finding Cortona because she wasn’t important to me right now, so I left that job to the Arbiter, and Spartan 117 while I dealed with the flood. Shadow of Intent (may use multiple times) While the war of installation 0 is happening I remain in my quarters, at the command center, or in the conference room. In my quarters I do work, planning, and other stuff. At the command center, I make goals, obtain status reports, and get hold of information as soon as possible. At the conference room, I decide whether we should carry out the missions or not if necessary. Crash Landing Part 1 During my visit to earth, the Shadow of Intent crash landed on the city of New Mombasa, it was still in construction though. I and my comrades got out and I ordered them to form 3 single file lines and I took roll call. I was surprised to see that no one was missing. I then said "We should wait here until some Phantoms arrive, It is probably the best to stay where we are so that we can be safe." Soon when about 5 or 7 Phantoms came we then boarded the Phantoms. As we took to the sky's a group of drones came and we took as many plasma turrets that were available. We then open fired until we were finally able to leave and head to a safe location. Avalanche (snow level) During installation 0 I fought the flood on a snowy landscape with the help of my elites and it was fun. The Sewers Later I went into the sewers with my elites, it was cleaner than I though it was. Anyway I moved through the sewers fighting some of the flood. It was probably a training course for me. I experience déjà vu twice and it was really aggravating. The sewers were like a tarnish-gold brick color only dirty. --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Inventions ---- New Helicopter I thought that there should be a new helicopter that was like the black hawk only more futuristic and advanced. It could hold a unlimited supply of plasma heat seeking missiles that shot every three seconds and two side plasma turret guns. It can hold a crew of ten elites and only a General or higher ranking can drive it. --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Energy Knife An energy knife just like a energy sword only smaller scale. Only major elites or higher in rank can use it. And you should only use it if you are defenseless. --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) New Vision I also thought of a new vision that can be allowed to see your enemies in day or night as red and your allies as green while the environment is completely normal and three-dimensional. I would think of it as a cheat victory, but ONLY stealth elites can use the vision. --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) New Aircraft The time for new aircraft had arrived I thought that maybe we should have a new aircraft along with our banshees, besides we need to paint our banshees green to tell whose allied and whose an enemy. To learn more about it click here. Future Reference ---- In the near future Andromeda will succeed and will try succeed in every battle In the Halo Universe. --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Brothers ---- Nra 'Vadumee Michael Konar (Minor Brother) Rtas 'Vadum --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Friends & Allies ---- Thel 'Vadamee Ther 'Vadam --Andromeda Vadum 04:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Lovers and/or Crushes ---- Verilian 'a Cendumee (Crush) --Andromeda Vadum 18:37, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Quotes During battle ---- *"I'll assume that was an accident" - When shot or hit once. *"Maybe it was on purpose"-When shot or hit again. *"He's betrayed us, kill him/her!"-When allie kills more than three allies. *"Incoming Gernade"-Enemy Grenade is thrown. *"The turret is mine."-Someone is on the turret. *"You should be the one who drives not me."-Anyone asks him that he should drive *"You drive."-Anyone asks him that he should drive *"We will fight to the death, and we will fight for the elites!!!" *"I do not want this weapon (name)."-Give him a weapon he doesn't like. *"No matter I have another one."-Take his energy sword. *"Stop starring, and get back to your post!"-Stare at him. *"Focus on the fight!"-Stare at him. *"Follow me to victory!"-When leading. --Andromeda Vadum 18:37, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Summary Quote ---- "I have always been a good leader to my friends and buddies. I am strict and protective, so anyone who gets in my way shall be killed except for my friends." --Andromeda Vadum 16:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Memoirs of my life ---- Before the War During my life before the war I thought: "Why are we fighting, what are we fighting for, is it for freedom, peace, or just another sickening battle over something stupid." On Sanghelios When we were going to our home planet I wondered: "When will this war end its been going on for 1000 years now." --Andromeda Vadum 22:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Bold text More about me ---- I am on these web sites: *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Andromeda_Vadum *http://daishoalliance.webs.com/